Conventional electric vehicles are typically charged by connecting an electrical charging cord from a wall outlet or a charging station into a charging port of the electric vehicle. The battery of the electric vehicle may thus be charged by the electrical connection from the charging station to the electric vehicle that is provided by the inserting of the charging cord into the charging port. Charging stations are commonly provided in public areas to allow for a driver of an electric vehicle to charge the battery of his or her electric vehicle while he or she is away (e.g., while at work, shopping, etc.). While the owner is not monitoring the electric vehicle while its battery is being charged, other people may disconnect the electric vehicle from the charging station by unplugging the charging cord that has been inserted into the charging port of the electric vehicle. Such behavior may interfere with the owner's use and enjoyment of the electric vehicle, as the battery may not be fully charged as expected when the owner returns to the electric vehicle.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to develop systems and methods for an electric vehicle charging port lock. Such systems and methods may prevent the non-authorized unplugging of a charging cord that has been inserted into the charging port of the electric vehicle.